


Good Old Days

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: Written forthat prompt“oh, remember when you used to wear that all the time? Good times.”Derek and Stiles are happily married with a kid, a kid with one of them's curiosity who digs up something from their past.





	

“Daddy, papa, look what I found,” Cassie’s small but determined voice shouts happily, waking Stiles up all of the sudden. He should be used to it by now, after 6 years of fatherhood to a 6-year-old fierce little werewolf girl who never seems to get tired. Ever.

 

The voice comes with launching herself on the bed and Derek can’t pretend he’s still asleep anymore.

“Hey sweetie,” Stiles says, “what have you found?”

Cassie stands up on the bed wearing one of Derek’s old leather jacket. It’s a little ripped at the seams and long enough to cover her knees and twice her arms and Stiles’ heart melt looking at her.

“Oh, remember when you used to wear that all the time?,” he turns toward Derek, “good times.”

Derek snorts into his pillow. “If your definition of good includes having me arrested and almost dying once a month then yes sure, good times,” he whispers, happy that their daughter’s super hearing is not fully developed yet. 

But despite the bad memories connected to the Days of the Leather Jackets, Derek looks at his daughter in awe. “You look terrific in it, pumpkin.”

“I didn’t even know you kept it,” Stiles tells Derek. “Where did you find it?” he asks Cassie.

“In the attic, I needed stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“For my project at school,” she shrugs in a mysterious and familiar way both Stiles and Derek recognize as her “I”m up to something but I won’t tell you anything” look.

 

She sits back on the bed between her dads. “Why don’t you wear it anymore papa?” she asks.

“You see, when I was young the jacket was like an armor, but then I didn’t need it anymore, so I stop wearing it,” Derek says, leaning into Stiles’ hand gently caressing his cheek, his own very human way of taking the pain away.

“Because the bad people were gone?” she asks. 

“Because the bad people were gone, yes,” Derek smiles. 

They’d told her, with chosen words, about the terrible things they faced long before she came into their lives, the fire, the Argents, the many threats. She was a smart kid and they knew lying was always the wrong choice.

“And because daddy’s magic could protect you better?”

Stiles laughs. “Like a knight in shining armor, that is totally what happened,” he says, kissing Derek’s lips.

“My hero,” Derek whispers, half joking half totally aware of how they both saved each other, in a dozen different ways.

“Can I keep it?” Cassie asks, trying to put her hands in the pockets, a bit too low for her size.

“Is there something you need an armor to be protected from sweetie?” Derek asks a little concerned, but she shakes her head.

“Nah I just thinks it looks cool,” she grins, jumping into her fathers’ arms. 

“That’s my girl,” Stiles laughs. “It does look very cool on you, just like it did on papa.”

 

They stay in bed for a little while before the craving for breakfast lure them out and into the kitchen.

 

Once all is eaten, Stiles starts doing the dishes while Cassie’s playing in the living room.

“I know it wasn’t the good old days, you know,” he tells Derek “I just meant-” he shakes his head. “I didn’t mean to erase the pain, I’m sorry.”

Derek takes a step to put his arms around him from behind. “I know,” he says. 

“I met you, that’s what makes it good, to me,” Stiles sighs.

“Hey,” Derek says, hands on Stiles’ hips to make him turn to face him, cupping Stiles’ face with both hands. “Maybe I don’t say it enough, but of all the things I wish never happened, meeting you is not one of them.”

“I’m pretty sure you said it in your vows actually,” Stiles’ sadness fades and he smiles again. 

“That was very wise of me,” Derek grins.

“You’re a very wise man, Derek Hale-Stilinski. Very hot too even without the leather jacket,” Stiles says before kissing him.

“You’re not bad yourself, Mister Stilinski-Hale,” Derek answers, lips trailing towards Stiles’ neck and ear.

 

Cassie’s school project turns out to be a diorama retelling one of her family story with werewolves and bad guys fighting. Her teacher is very impressed with her wide imagination, but that’s because she’s new to Beacon Hills, she doesn’t know about the supernatural. Yet.


End file.
